The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caryopteris plant, botanically known as Caryopteris×clandonensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Janice’.
The new Caryopteris plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, freely-flowering and vigorous Caryopteris plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Caryopteris plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2005 in Grand Haven, Mich. of Caryopteris×clandonensis ‘Minibleu’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,674, as the female, or seed, parent with Caryopteris×clandonensis ‘Jason’, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/878,606 (Abandoned), as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Caryopteris plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. during the summer of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Caryopteris plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Caryopteris plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.